Season Seven Redo
by DoctorWhoever
Summary: Hiya! So this is something I've been wanting to get around to for a long time. I absolutely abhor the characters and the writing in season 7 of DW, so I'm re-doing it. New characters, new monsters- and some old ones, and a new plot. I hope you all enjoy it! (side note: In this version the Doctor never loses his tweed suit from seasons 5 and 6)
1. Episode One: Eleven Clocks (part 1)

**I do not own Doctor who, or any content created by the BBC.**

Eleven. It seems infinite, in a weird way. Even upside down and backwards, 11 is still 11. Eleven is the last hour before midnight. Eleven is the number of bodies worn by one man- each tiring eventually and removing its burden to the next in line. Eleven has a system. Eleven is orderly.

So then why is everything falling apart?

—

She sat in her room, in the closet, reading Harry Potter for the 9th time that month. Her flashlight warm in her hand, and the scent of old paper filling her nostrils. She inhaled deeply.

"Fuck." Came her quiet whisper as blood began to drip from a fresh paper cut. "Not again."

She pushed herself off the ground, opening the closet door to her room. Setting the worn book and flashlight on her desk, she looked around for her bandaids.

Her eyes glanced over her shockingly small living space. Her single bed lay in the corner of the room, facing the door, and her desk and chair were against the other wall. This was all the furniture in the room aside from a small, and very old dresser next to the desk. The main purpose of this dresser, aside from housing her entire wardrobe(and currently a box of newly purchased bandaids) was to provide support for the several dishes she brought into the room and never bothered to bring back out. An exasperated rush of air escaped her lips, and she quickly crossed to the dresser.

After stopping the flow of blood from her palm, she proceeded into the rest of her flat."The rest" of course being about 2 square feet that somehow managed to fit a couch, a small television, and various kitchen appliances. And, of course, her favorite item in her possession: her father's cello.

She grabbed it by the neck and moved to her couch, already feeling the potential tingling in her fingertips. As she began to play, all the pain and heartbreak of the past year faded, leaving only a dull ache. She played and played, and when she looked up from her work, exactly 4 hours and 21 minutes later, if was raining.

"Fuck it!" She yelled at the walls. "I'm gonna order pizza!"

"Um, Penny?" The walls replied. Wait. "It's about 11:00. Are you sure you want pizza?"

Aspen spun around, knowing only one person called her penny in the whole world. One person who could not possibly be standing exactly where she was standing- in the doorway to an incredibly tiny flat in London, England.

**Alright, I know it's an incredibly slow start- but bear with me. I promise it gets better!**


	2. Episode One: Eleven Clocks (part 2)

**I still do not own any BBC content**.

On the corner of the universe, one man sits alone.

Though he once watched over us,

Now he feels he must atone.

The eleventh clock is running out

Leaving him in painful doubt.

In his hearts, where once was trust,

Now everything has gone to dust.

The Doctor stared at the ceiling. That's all he ever did anymore. Well, sometimes he stared at the floor, or at walls. Granted, one didn't really get bored staring at the inside of his TARDIS. She was beautiful. If somewhat annoying at times.

Very suddenly, the chair he was sitting in threw him about two feet in the air. He landed with a loud noise and a good deal of pain.

"Hey now," He bellowed, "I've told you before. We're. Not. Going. Back."

The TARDIS started her engines defiantly, creating the signature whoosh sound as they began to fade from the barren planet on which they had been parked for the past year.

The doctor stared in disbelief for a moment, before frantically scrambling off the floor. He darted around, twisting knobs and pulling levers in the hopes that she would see reason.

"Please." He whispered, realizing that she wasn't going to stop. "Please don't make me go back. I never want to see that place again... I've done so much harm. PLEASE!"

But it was too late. He looked at the scanner, and saw nothing but impending doom in the words "Approaching Planet: Earth"

"You can't be here." Aspen whispered, almost inaudibly. Then louder, "What the _fuck _do you think you're doing here?!"

The girl in the doorway looked taken aback, as though this was not the welcome she'd been expecting. She started toward Aspen. The way she walked was causing her tightly wound brunette curls to bounce in strange ways, and Aspen found herself wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch them like she used to... No.

She backed away from the approaching girl, all the way until her back was pressed against the wall. The girl was still coming toward her.

"What do you want from me, Sarah?" She cried desperately. "Do you want me to just forgive you? After all you did to me!?"

Sarah continued walking forward, so that she was dangerously encroaching on Aspen's personal space. She reached one hand out, as though to stroke her cheek. Aspen pulled away, emotions bubbling in her chest. They were going to engulf her like a wildfire.

Until, in an incredible twist of fate, something came crashing directly through the wall of her flat. Something very large, and very blue.

**Alright guys, what do you think? I'm going to add one more part to this episode, and then I think that will be it for this one. I'll start episode 2 soon though! Please favorite/review this! See you soon! :)**


End file.
